At Twilight an Angel Appears
by supercorpforever88
Summary: Prue gets rescued by a mysterious stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Prue frowned as she was greeted with a huge stack of paperwork, as she entered her office for the day. There was a new shipment in and Claire had decided Prue got to be the one to sell it.

Prue threw her purse to the side and decided to get started, she knew how important this client was and there was no use in trying to pretend the work wasn't there.

If I ever find out whom Wolfram and Hart are I will make sure to send them a gift basket she thought bitterly as she began shifting through the files.

"Miss Halliwell, your sister is on line one," Prue's assistant said through the intercom.

"Thanks Angie," Prue said as she picked up the phone.

"Phoebe this had better be important," Prue snapped at her younger sister.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the other end, "I had a premonition," she said.

"About what?" Prue asked as she pushed the papers aside.

"You dying," Phoebe said worriedly.

Prue frowned, "did you see where?"

"No it was dark, just stay at work. Me and Piper will pick you up at five."

"Yeah okay," Prue said as she glanced at the clock.

"I love you," Phoebe said.

"I love you too," Prue replied as she hung up and got back to work.

Prue once again looked at the clock and rolled her eyes when she realized it was only 12:30, she jumped when she heard a knock at her door.

Claire opened it and strode in, "how is the paperwork coming?" she asked as she took a seat across from Prue.

"Almost done," Prue said as she gave her a tight smile.

"Wonderful," Claire said as she got up and left.

Prue slammed her head on her desk and she willed the paperwork to vanish.

Prue woke with a start as she looked around; she panicked when she realized she fell asleep.

She glanced at the clock; she grabbed her phone when she saw it was pass seven.

She frowned when she realized she had no missed calls, she decided to call her sisters just in case something was wrong.

"Hey this is Phoebe leave a message," she heard.

"Hey just checking in call me, I'm on my way home," Prue said before hanging up.

Prue cast one last look at the clock before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

As Prue waited for the elevator she got the sinking feeling she was being watched, she quickly glanced around but saw nothing but darkness greeting her. She pulled her purse tighter against her as the elevator arrived.

Prue quickly walked towards her car, she turned when she heard footsteps and someone grabbed her from behind, she struggled with the attacker as she used her powers to send him flying.

She tried to grab her keys but the man recovered quickly, Prue tensed as she saw him pull out a knife, "prepare to die witch," he snarled.

Prue raised her hand to send him flying again but stopped when a man appeared from the darkness and grabbed the man roughly, he threw him against a wall sending the knife flying.

Prue ran over to retrieve it as she watched the two men exchange blows, "suddenly the man who attacked her stopped, as he locked eyes with the mystery man.

"You will be sorry you crossed us," he said as he ran off.

Prue clutched the knife close as the stranger stepped under a streetlight and she could see him clearly, he was handsome, and Prue couldn't stop the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked as a hint of a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Yeah I'm fine," Prue answered as she kept the knife at her side.

"Good," the stranger replied as he turned to leave.

"Wait do I at least get to know your name?" Prue asked as stepped closer to the man who saved her.

"Angel," he responded as he flashed her devilish smile that made her heart melt.

"What are you doing out here?" Prue asked.

"I was out for a walk," Angel answered as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"At seven o clock at night?" Prue asked as she squeezed the knife.

Angel noticed how tense she appeared to be, "don't worry I won't hurt you."

Prue didn't seem so sure, "never can be too careful."

Angel just remained silent as he seemed to study the witch.

Prue grew uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her, "where are you from?"

"Around," Angel answered as he stepped back into the darkness as a car approached.

Prue shielded her eyes as the car came to a stop and her sisters jumped out as rushed towards her.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she noticed Prue seemed a little dazed.

"We couldn't reach you," Piper said as she made sure Prue was okay.

"I'm fine really," Prue answered as she looked towards where Angel was.

She frowned when she noticed he was gone.

"Where did this knife come from?" Phoebe asked as she noticed how tightly her sister was squeezing the said object.

"I was attacked," Prue answered over her shoulder as she walked into the darkness trying to find any trace of Angel.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Piper asked concerned as she followed her sister.

"What are you looking for?" Phoebe asked.

"There was a man here, he saved me," Prue answered as she frowned when she realized Angel was gone.

"Who was he?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Prue answered as she threw the knife in her purse and headed towards her car.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe called.

"Home, I'm going to look in the Book of Shadows," Prue said as she started her car and drove off.

The sisters just exchanged confused looks as they got in the Piper's car and drove off.

Angel appeared from the darkness and smiled as he watched them drive off.

A/N: I'm a huge Buffy and Charmed fan and I thought they would be a cute couple . Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight when Phoebe walked into the attic where Prue was still thumbing through the Book of Shadows.

"Find anything?" she asked causing Prue to jump at the sudden intrusion.

"Damn it Phoebe," she snapped as she set the book down.

"Sorry," Phoebe mumbled as she set her cup down.

"This man I can't get him out of my head," Prue admitted as she ran her hands threw her hair in frustration.

"He was a hottie huh?" Phoebe asked as she laughed.

Prue just glared at her as she picked up the book, "I just wish I could find something on him, who he is, where he's from."

"What did he say his name was?" Phoebe asked as she went to sit beside her sister.

"Angel," Prue responded.

"Why not ask Leo?" maybe he knows something.

"Leo!" Prue shouted as she set the book aside.

Leo appears looking tired as he rubs his eyes, "what is it?"

"What do you know about a man who goes by the name of Angel?" Prue asked.

Leo scrunched his face as if he was thinking.

"He's tall, dark, very handsome," Phoebe chimed in grinning as Prue shot her a dirty look.

Leo's eyes got wide at her description, "he's a vampire, why did he hurt?" Leo asked concerned as Phoebe's mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure about that?" Prue asked as she remembered how charming and sweet Angel was.

"He was turned in 1723 his real name is Liam, he went by the name Angelus before he disappeared somewhere in Sunnydale," Leo explained.

"Wow so he's pretty old," Phoebe spoke up.

"And dangerous, he's known as the man with the Angel face, he tortured thousands of people for pleasure," Leo warned.

"The man I saw tonight wasn't a killer, he saved my life," Prue argued.

"Maybe, he's playing you," Phoebe suggested.

"He had every chance to kill me and he didn't," Prue argued.

"Prue he's not to be trusted, he's cunning, and dangerous, a vicious killer," Leo argued.

"I trust him," Prue snapped as she stormed out of the attic.

Prue made her way slowly into her office as she set her purse down and signed, she couldn't get what Leo told her about Angel out of her head. The man she met was charming, handsome, and sure he had a hint of danger to him but maybe that was why Prue was so attracted to him.

"Miss Halliwell, your ten o clock is here," Prue's assistant told her.

"Send him in," Prue said as she pushed all thoughts of Angel aside.

"Miss Halliwell thank you for meeting with me," a young blonde haired woman said as she shook hands with the dark haired woman.

"I'm sorry I was expecting a Mr. Choi," Prue said confused as she sat back down.

"Something came up so he sent me," the woman replied with a smile as she played with the ring on her finger.

"That's a beautiful ring," Prue stated as she took in the green stone on the ring.

"Thank you it's a family heirloom," the woman said with a devilish smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Prue said.

"It's Darla," the woman replied.

"Nice to meet you," Prue said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair.

"Likewise," Darla said with a smirk.

"So what can I help you with? They didn't really clarify anything on the phone," Prue said.

"I'm looking for someone, thought maybe you could help me," Darla said as she frowned.

"I'm not sure I'm the person to talk to, have you tried the police?" Prue asked a little confused.

"They can't help me," Darla said sadly as she took Prue's hands, "you're my only hope."

Prue was about to respond when Claire burst into her office, "Prue there you are?"

"Claire I'm in a meeting," Prue snapped as she gestured to Darla who appeared angry at the intrusion.

"Right sorry, but this is important," Claire insisted as she apologized to Darla.

"It's no trouble," Darla insisted as she stood up and nodded towards Prue, "perhaps we can continue this conversation later."

"Of course," Prue told her as she watched her go.

"A ring we had in auction has been stolen and a security guard was killed, "Claire said sadly as she occupied the seat Darla was previously using.

"Oh my God," Prue said as she leaned forward. "Do the police have any leads?"

"The cameras weren't able to capture anything," Claire said sadly as she shook her head.

"I can't believe this," Prue said.

"I just wanted to inform everyone on the incident and warn you to be careful. I have hired extra security as well," Claire stated as she stood up.

"I will thank you," Prue said as she frowned.

"We will be closing early tonight as well, a guard with walk everyone to their car," Claire told her before leaving.

"I can't believe this," Prue said sadly as she grabbed ran her hands threw her hair. She grabbed her cell phone as she snuck down into the basement where they kept everything. "Okay let's see what's really going on" she whispered aloud to herself.

"You shouldn't be down here," Angel said as he emerged from then shadows.

"Angel?" Prue asked as she jumped.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you," he said a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"How did you get in here?" Prue asked as she switched on the light.

"I have my ways," he answered as he walked closer towards the woman.

"I was warned to stay away from you Angelus," Prue said.

Angel's expression grew darker, "I haven't heard that name in a while."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Prue said as she stepped closer to the vampire causing him to step back.

"I shouldn't be here," Angel said more to himself than the witch standing in front of him.

"Then why are you?" Prue asked genuinely curious at to what his answer would be.

"I can't stay away from you," Angel said as he locked eyes with the witch.

"Why?" Prue asked as she shot him a shy smile.

"You're in danger," Angel warned her as he avoided her eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Prue said a little annoyed at the man.

"Not against what's coming," Angel said as he smiled at her.

"Are you following me?" Prue asked the man bluntly as she crossed her arms.

Angel looked away ashamed.

"So Leo was right, you are a vampire?" Prue asked.

"I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry," Angel said as he turned to leave.

"Angel please wait," Prue called to him as she grabbed his arm.

Angel slowly turned around as he stared into her eyes, "I'm dangerous," he warned her.

"So I've heard but yet here you are warning me when you could easily kill me," Prue shot back.

"Who says I won't," Angel growled.

"I know you won't," Prue said calmly as she cupped his face gently. "You can't stay away from me and I don't want you to."

Angel tried to pull away but he couldn't, it was like Buffy all over again, he wanted so badly to protect the witch no matter the cost.

"Angel what is it?" Prue asked as she sensed his hesitation.

Angel looked towards the door as it opened and voices were heard, Prue quickly glanced back, then frowned when she turned back and found Angel gone.

"Prue what are you doing down here?" Claire asked as she and a security guard appeared behind her.

"Umm was just cataloging some things," Prue lied as she headed back up the stairs.

Claire gave her a weird look as she watched her go.

As Prue gathered her things and followed the guard to her car she couldn't shake the feeling that Angel was there somewhere watching over her.

A/N: Review

"


End file.
